Zexal to the future
by yugiohfan321
Summary: Starts off 20 years after Yu-Gi-oh! Zexal Please review this story after you read it
1. Zexal to the future 1

6

Zexal to the future

**Disclaimer**: Characters and duel monsters from every Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime are owned by T.V. TOKYO.

Jackson Tsukumo, Kailey Kaboom, The Masked Duelist, Skull remover, Cyber Number 39: Utopia Probe, and the 'Cybernetic' and 'Mech' decks are owned by yugiohfan321.

20 years after the Mytharian 'number' war many things have happened. Yuma and Tori get married and have a son named Jackson. Bronk marries Rio even though she is a Barian and they have twins, a boy and a girl. Shark comes back marries a girl and apologizes for every thing he has done to him in Barian form. Anna gets married to Trey but he dies when Kailey was 3 months old. Caswell marries Cat and they have 3 kids. Flip winds up in prison for selling fake tickets over the internet.

The story begins one night when Jackson Tsukumo is in bed with his pregnant girlfriend, Kailey Kaboom. "Hey Jackson, what are we going to name our son?" Kailey asked. "I was thinking on naming him Kite Yuma Reginald Tsukumo," Jackson answered. "Great idea on naming him after your father, Kite Tenjo, and Reginald Castle," Kailey stated after Jackson had the brilliant idea. "At least our son is coming in three days so lets sleep shall we," Jackson asked.

When Jackson woke up the next morning he noticed both Kailey and her deck were gone. Not even a shirt, shorts, bra, socks, shoes, or panties were to be seen. Jackson wore a black 'WDC' tee shirt and Crimson Red boxer briefs. He knew something was up he wasn't naked like the night before. One question went through his mind 'What the hell happened'. He put on his Blue jean shorts and sandals, and went down stairs.

As Jackson was going down stairs the question was still going through his mind. Once he arrived down stairs his mother told him it was time for breakfast.

"Mom, what happened last night I was with Kailey in bed then all of a sudden she disappeared there wasn't anything she had last night there?"

"The time line changed last night after you fell asleep so I guess I'm not the only one who remembers what happened last night your father doesn't remember a darn thing. Both of us have a rare gene for temporal memory which allows someone with the gene to remember what happened before the time line was altered."

Yuma butted in there conversation and said, "The time line wasn't altered and time travel is freaking impossible. As for you Jackson, Kailey died three years ago in New Domino City. Tori that gene doesn't exist nobody found any signs of this gene. For both of you go to Yusei and have to you that time travel and temporal genes are impossible."

When Jackson arrived at Yusei's laboratory he asked, "Hey Yusei is time travel possible?"

"Yes, time travel is possible we have been experimenting on time travel and cybernetics for seven years. As a result the attempts at time travel were a success."

"Do temporal memory genes exist?"

"Yes, temporal memory does exist I published an entry in 'New Domino Scientific Monthly' on the subject."

"My God dad needs to read the article, and Yusei I need a time machine to prevent a death that shouldn't of happened with your technology. "

"What? My technology changed history."

"Yes, someone or a group of time destroyers must have altered time forever."

"Here is the only prototype time watch out there, and make sure that your cybernetic arm stays on they don't have cybernetic limbs in the past. Better yet a cybernetic limb protector it keeps your arm on while time traveling, and a slot for your duel disk to go in and out."

"See ya when the time line has been fixed."

chu. bwish. The time watch sent Jackson to the past.

The first stop was the time Yugi Muto reigned as the king of games. Jackson was like Yugi Muto he was World Duel Carnival champion 6 years running. When he was walking along he seen a masked duelist from the future.

"Watch it cyber boy," said masked duelist.

"Hey bitch I have some good, bad, and ugly news. The bad is you have no right to call me cyber boy. The good news is that you might have some of the 'mech' monsters my girlfriend had before you bitches altered the time line and scattered her deck around time. The ugly news is get set to get your ass kicked bitch."

"You put it that way so let's duel."

"Cyber gazer on."

"Duel gazer on."

"Cybernetic duel disk on."

"Duel disk set."

"DUEL!"

"I start. I draw. I summon 'Cybernetic Warrior Alpha'(Level:4 attribute: Earth Type:machine Atk:1900 Def:1000). I use 'Cybernetic Warrior Alpha' special ability by special summoning 'Cybernetic Warrior Gamma' (Level:4 Attribute: Earth Type:machine Atk 1700 Def 0). I overly these two monsters to build the overlay network to XYZ summon 'Number 39:Utopia' (Rank:4 Attribute:Light type:warrior Atk:2500 Def:2000) in attack mode. I end my turn," Jackson did in one turn.

"I draw. I play the field spell 'Post Apocalyptic World' which Increases all monsters on my field by 500 Atk and Def. I play 'Skull Remover' (Level 3 Attribute: Dark type: fiend Atk:1900 Def:1700) in attack mode and I place two cards face down," The masked duelist performed in one turn.

"I draw. I play the spell 'Cybernetic Rank Up' which allows me to bring out a Cyber XYZ. I re-overlay Rank 4 'Number 39:Utopia' to bring out 'Cyber Number 39:Utopia Probe' (Rank: 5 Attribute light type:machine Atk-2900 Def-2500). Attack 'Cyber Number 39:Utopia Probe' with Rising Sun Data Slash (masked duelist life points 4000 → 2100). By disposing of one overlay unit 'Cyber Number 39:Utopia Probe' can attack again. Attack with Rising Sun Data Slash (masked duelist life points 4000 → lose)."

"No."

Jackson wins.

"Here take these 5 'Mech' cards you kicked my ass out there. "

"My girlfriend's 'Mech' cards?"

"Yes. You will need them to bring her back and by the way here is a device that can bring her back. All 42 cards have a piece of her soul in them. If you claim them you can bring her back, but if the wrong faction in the time line gets them time will be forever screwed if they harvest the pieces of her soul to power there weapons to create there favorable outcomes of events such as Yugi Muto's death and you never being born by killing your mother or father, you name it. I came back so that when you met me up and dueled for the cards. Just remember that there is a certain faction that supervises all other factions, but a blood thirsty man assassinated all members of this faction. Now you must bring the faction back along with your girlfriend. Your son plays a role in the faction 40 years after he is born. You my friend also play a role in the time line by the time you're 20 you invent the first Terra forming device and test it on Mars and Venus. As for your girlfriend she becomes the first ambassador for the Mars colony on Earth. The rest can't be told because the information might forever change time," the masked duelist said before traveling to another time.

"See you later, masked duelist. There is one more thing I need to do, meet Yugi Muto."

Jackson was walking along Domino City when he stumbled upon a duelist with spiky black hair and red highlights. Jackson's reaction was "Darn is that Yugi Muto?"

Yugi look at Jackson he said, "Yes, The one and only Yugi Muto the king of duel monsters."

After Yugi introduced himself Jackson introduced himself, "My name is Jackson Tsukumo the champion of the World Duel Carnival Heart land 6 years running."

"Where are you from?" Yugi Asked.

"The future. A bright one at that." Jackson answered.

"I met people from the future once. Two of them became partners against Paradox, a mad man from a so-called desolate future who wanted to destroy duel monsters." Yugi told him.

"Was one of them Yusei Fudo by any chance?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. A matter of fact I do I met him when he traveled from his time with Jaden Yuki to confront Paradox," Yugi told him.

"Do you want a duel?" Jackson asked Yugi.

"Always up for a duel." Yugi answered.

"Cyber Disk set."

"Duel Disk set."

"DUEL!"

"I start. I draw. I play the spell 'Ancient Rules' which allows me to play a level 5 or higher monster. I play 'Dark Magician' (level:7 Attribute:Dark Type: Spellcaster Atk:2500 Def:2100). Then I end my turn."

"I draw. I play 'Cybernetic Turtle' (level:3 Attribute:Fire Type: Machine Atk:1200 Def:200). I play the spell 'copy and paste' when an XYZ monster is summoned one monster can count as two or three monsters. I overlay three level 3 'Cybernetic Turtles' to build the overlay network I XYZ summon 'Cybernetic Beacon Of Hope' (Rank:3 Attribute:light Type: light Atk:1800 Def:1800). I play the spell 'Cybernetic Hard Drive' and Equip it with 'Cybernetic Beacon of Hope' (Atk:1800 → 2600). I end my turn."

"I draw. I play the spell 'Bond Between Teacher And Student' to summon 'Dark Magician Girl' (level:6 Attribute:Dark Type: Spellcaster Atk:2000 Def:1700). I end my turn."

"I draw. I play the spell 'Emergency XYZ' to summon 'Number:39 Utopia' (Rank:4 Attribute:Light Type:warrior Atk:2500 Def:2000). 'Emergency XYZ' counts as two monsters. I play the spell 'Cybernetic rank up' to summon 'Cyber Number 39:Utopia Probe' (Rank: 5 Attribute light type:machine Atk:2900 Def:2500). 'Cyber Number 39: Utopia Probe' attack 'Dark Magician' with rising sun data slash."

Yugi life points 4000 → 3600.

"I again send 'Cyber Number: 39 Utopia Probe' by disposing of one overlay unit to attack 'Dark magician Girl' with rising sun data slash."

Yugi life points 3600 → 2700.

"I again send 'Cybernetic Beacon of Hope' to attack you directly with laser of destruction."

Yugi life points 2700 → 100.

"I play the spell 'Supercomputer' which allows me to summon all monsters that where used as overlay units to come back for seconds. The monsters that are coming back are 'Number: 39 Utopia' (Rank:4 Attribute:Light Type:warrior Atk:2500 Def:2000) and 'Cybernetic turtle' (level:3 Attribute:Fire Type: Machine Atk:1200 Def:200). I send Number: 39 Utopia to attack you directly with rising sun slash."

Yugi life points 100 → lose.

"Good game. Let me ask where did you learn that skill from?" Yugi asked.

"Yusei Fudo and my father," Jackson answered.

"They sound like two people that would be good duel monster teachers," Yugi told Jackson.

"See you in history museums and every thing involving you from autobiographies to history books," Jackson told Yugi.

"Take this a spirit came to me 3 hours before our duel and told me that this card belongs to you," Yugi told Jackson as he was handing the card to him.

'Rank Up Magic Temporal Force', Jackson read to himself after the fact that he received a card from the King Of Games who had yet to know that he dies trying to save Seto Kaiba, and his friend Joey Wheeler from an accident.

Chu. Bwish. Jackson left his time and arrived in the time of Jaden Yuki which was 10-15 years after Yugi Muto.

Jackson arrived in Jaden's duel academy dorm room when him and Alexis Rhodes were in bed.

"Hey who are you?" Jaden asked.

"My name is Jackson Tsukumo and who are you," Jackson asked.

"My name is Jaden Yuki," Jaden said to Jackson.

"How did you get in here," Jaden asked Jackson.

"A temporal distortion," Jackson told Jaden.

"What the hell is a temporal distortion?" Jaden asked.

"A temporal distortion happens when a person travels through space and time. When I was traveling I encountered this phenomenon. Instead of arriving in Greenwich, England in this time period I arrived here," Jackson told Jaden.

"Can you fly my to Greenwich, England? He reason why I am asking is because there are some cards there that I need to get my hands on. If those cards fell into the wrong hands the pieces of a persons soul that are in those cards can be used to lay waste on the time line," Jackson then asked Jaden.

"Sure. Alexis, since you can fly a plane can you fly us to Greenwich, England?"

"Jaden, I will fly you and future boy to Greenwich, England. In turn you must marry me and name our children."

"Sure. As Long as your alive."

"Lets go guys fly now talk later," Jackson told them.


	2. zexal to the future 2

Zexal to the future part 2

**Disclaimer**: Characters and duel monsters from every Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime are owned by T.V. TOKYO.

Jackson Tsukumo, Kailey Kaboom, Cyber Number 39: Utopia Probe, Temporal Number 39: Utopia Guardian, Time Guardian Kronos, and the 'Cybernetic', 'Mech', and 'Dark Cybernetic' decks are owned by yugiohfan321.

Here is what happened last in Zexal to the future. Jackson's mission begins with him having to ask Yusei Fudo for a time machine. The first temporal duel was with a masked man who sooner or later is reveled to be a member of a faction from the future. He told Jackson about his mission to collect all 42 'Mech' cards, one number, and restore the time line.

Now Jaden, Alexis, and Jackson travel to Greenwich, England to get the next mech cards.

"Hey bro, do you need anything?" Jaden asked Jackson.

"A coke and some cookies and a change of clothes because I'm thirsty and needing clothes. My clothes stink. Make sure it is a black short sleeve shirt with a picture of a T.A.R.D.U.S., a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black socks, a pair of plaid boxers, and a pair of black shoes." Jackson told Jaden

"I have wanted to ask this question. Who made the deck? And why is it important?" Jaden asked.

"Kailey and I both made the deck. The reason why it is important is that I need to get all the cards back before a faction of time destroyers create certain events. The turn is for the worst. Here is her story. When I first met her she reminded my father of her mother. As a result Kailey and I became friends between me and her we were unstoppable even when we dueled by ourselves. I had my father's ace number while she had Number:34 Terror Byte. We dueled people and they wouldn't have stood a chance they tried and failed. When worst came to worse I formed 'cybernetic rank up' cards and formed 'Cyber Number:39 Utopia Probe and she formed 'Cyber Number:34 Terror Drive'. We ended duels in one turn. Ever since we found out she was pregnant she still dueled. When we were in bed the night before the change of time line we discussed what we were going to do with our child. Then she was erased. That is why I'm here." Jackson told Jaden.

"What things have changed in the future?" Jaden asked Jackson.

"Many things dueling is augmented to prevent people from getting hurt due to Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan getting hurt. That is when Yusei Fudo developed augmented reality. However some duelists bypassed the whole thing by using there power to create there own duel gazer. MRI scans are taken with clothes off due to a hospital bombing when I was born. Places were dedicated to Yugi Muto. Most cops are machines and the rest are men. Kaiba corp is owned by Fudo Cybernetics incorporated. Laser guns are used in the place of firearms. You finally get your GED at the age of 23. You marry Alexis at the age of 24. You guys have a son and a daughter. You don't need to know your future the rest of the way." Jackson answered Jaden's question.

"Hey guys were in Greenwich, England." Alexis told Jackson and Jaden.

"Change now, Jackson just look like a tourist.

"Okay." Jackson answered Jaden.

Jackson changed into the clothes he asked Jaden to get him. He clothes were indeed what he asked for

a black shirt with a T.A.R.D.U.S, a pair of blue jeans, black socks, plaid underwear, and a pair of black shoes.

"Thanks Jaden." Jackson said as a friend who eventually is the old man he knew.

"No problem I might run into you again." Jaden told Jackson.

"Hello Jackson Tsukumo. I am Scorpio. Don't confuse me with the B-Daman or Mortal Kombat character." The duelist stated.

"Get set to get your ass kicked bitch."

"Cyber disk on."

"Duel disk activate."

"DUEL!"

"I draw. I play the field spell 'Cybernetic Dome' which allows me to summon two cybernetic monsters of the same level during my turn. So I summon 'Cybernetic Warrior Alpha' (Level:4 attribute: Earth Type:machine Atk:1900 Def:1000) and 'Cybernetic Cyclops' (Level:4 attribute: Earth Type:machine Atk:1900 Def:1000). They won't be sticking around for long. I build the overlay network and summon 'Number:39 Utopia' (Rank:4 Attribute:Light type:warrior Atk:2500 Def:2000) in attack mode. I end my turn." Jackson in his first turn.

"I draw. I play 'Lobster Shark'(Level 3 Attribute: water type: Aqua Atk:1400 Def:1700). I play the spell 'Lobster Clone' which when I XYZ summon I use it as a number of materials. I build the overlay network and I XYZ summon 'Mech Warrior Genesis' (Rank:3 Attribute:water Type: Aqua Atk:1800 Def:200). I end my turn." Scorpio did in his turn.

"I draw. I play the Spell 'Rank-up magic temporal force'. I turn 'Number:39 Utopia' into a Temporal XYZ. I bring out 'Temporal Number:39 Utopia Guardian' (Rank: 5 Attribute light type:warrior Atk:3000 Def:2900). I play the spell 'XYZ Reborn' which allows me to bring back an XYZ monster that was used as Cyber, Chaos, or Temporal XYZ material with out its overlay units so come back 'Number:39 Utopia' (Rank:4 Attribute:Light type:warrior Atk:2500 Def:2000). I then play the spell 'Utopia Clan' which allows me to bring out 'Cyber Number 39:Utopia Probe' (Rank: 5 Attribute light type:machine Atk:2900 Def:2500). I place a card face down." Jackson did in his first turn.

"I draw. I play the spell 'Lost City Of Atlantis' which allows me to attack you directly. 'Mech Warrior Genesis' attack Jackson directly with Mechanical Clash."

"I activate the trap 'Abort mission' which I can activate when my opponent attacks me directly. So your attack is negated and your turn ends." Jackson stated when he activated his trap.

"I draw. I play the spell 'All out war'. My 'Utopia' Monsters attack 'Mech Warrior Genesis' with utopian rising sun triple slash.

"No."

Scorpio life points 4000 → lose.

Jackson wins.

"Oh yeah I won." Jackson stated.

"Here are your mech cards." Scorpio stated.

'Twenty-five of them', Jackson thought.

"Hope the hands of time does you in." Scorpio said before he disappeared.

"What does he mean?" Jackson asked.

"He meant that your era in time will end." Jaden answered.

"I will have to get the last of the 'mech' cards. I have thirty-five cards now I will have to acquire the rest in the time line." Jackson told himself.

"Before you go here is a bag. Your clothes are in there. So see you soon." Jaden told Jackson.

Chu. Bwish. Jackson was sent to another time which was 2000 years before he was born.

'I know some of these ruins,' Jackson thought to himself.

"Hello child come in to the temple and duel me for the card you seek," the mysterious man said.

"The card I seek is from my time period," Jackson said as he stated his purpose "There are a special set of cards that I need to bring the one I love back. I will stop at nothing until I have her back."

"You have to duel me to get the card you seek," the mysterious man said.

"Get set to get your ass kicked, bitch."

As the duel commenced a strange spirit appeared to Jackson. It was his girlfriend, Kailey.

"Use our numbers together," Kailey said.

"Alright." Jackson said.

"Cyber disk set."

"Duel disk on."

"Lets duel."

"I start. I draw. I play the card 'emergency XYZ' which allows me to summon 'Number:39 Utopia' (Rank:4 Attribute:Light type:warrior Atk:2500 Def:2000) in attack mode. I play the spell 'Recycle bin' which allows me to use the same spell again to summon 'Number:34 Terror Byte' (Rank:3 Attribute:dark type:machine Atk:0 Def:2000) in attack mode. I then play the spell 'Cyber Armor' which allows me to turn 'Number:34 Terror-Byte' into Utopia's armor and increase his attack by 2000 for each rank of both monsters. Utopia is now 16500 attack. I place two cards face down." Jackson did in the first turn.

"My move. I draw. I play 'Gagaga Magician' (Level:4 attribute: Dark Type:Spellcaster Atk:1500 Def:1000). I place two cards face down," The mysterious duelist did in his first turn.

"My turn. I draw. I play 'Cybernetic boost rocket' (Level:3 attribute: Fire Type:machine Atk:1000 Def:1000). I use boost rockets special ability which allows me to equip 'Cybernetic boost rocket' to 'Number:39 Utopia' increasing his attack by 1000."

Utopia attack 16500 → 17500.

"'Utopia' attack 'Gagaga magician' with rising sun terror booster slash." Jackson said as he attacked the mystery man who seemed to possess cards from the past, present, and far future.

"No." The mystery duelist screamed as he lost.

Jackson wins.

The mystery duelist then stated he was a time guardian then he said, "Since you beat a time guardian I must entrust myself in your deck as 'Time Guardian Kronos'."

'Wow.' Jackson thought as he remembered the stories of the 'Mytharian' number guardians that turned out to be the number at that ruin.

Then Jackson traveled to another time. He then wound up 20 years before Yugi Muto. There was 'mech' cards in this time period.

As Jackson was hunting for the 'mech' card he encountered both Alito and Yuya Sayaki who were getting the 'mech' cards so that they can give the cards to Jackson Tsukumo and help revive Kailey in a duel with some duelist.

"Hey Yuya, and Alito. What bring you here?" Jackson asked Yuya and Alito who met him as a child.

"We are trapped here due to our time machine failing. Also, we help acquire some 'mech' cards. You want to see a live duel." Yuya said to Jackson.

"Sure." Jackson said.

"Who is it between?" Jackson asked Yuya and Alito.

"The Duel Lord and Maximilian Pegasus." Alito told Jackson.

"The winner is..."Jackson said as he was about to say the winner.

"Jackson we can't tell people who win these duels or there will be a time-space phenomenon." Alito told Jackson.

"Come to the portable-potty and you can tell us but whisper it. There is barely any security at the event duel monsters, Augmented Reality, Turbo duels, and Action Dueling haven't been invented it is a casino like environment." Yuya stated to Jackson the reason why he was taking Jackson into the portable-potty.

Jackson, Yuya, and Alito went into the portable-potty talking about the winner and the time-space phenomenon that is suppose to happen in 110 years, which is the time of Yuma Tsukumo (Jackson Tsukumo's father). To keep the time-space phenomenon from ever happening they needed to help Yuma before Jackson is toast before he is even born.

Jackson, Yuya, and Alito went forward in time and seen Yuma accept the challenge. Jackson then interfered with the duel and told the duelist that Yuya, and Jackson were dueling along with Yuma. Alito just watched.

"Get set to get your ass kicked, bitch." Jackson saying his catch phrase.

"Get set to get decked." Yuma saying his catchphrase.

"Duel gazers on."

"Cyber gazer set."

"What time are you three from?" Yuma asked.

"I'm from 20 years later." Jackson stated.

"Were also from the same time as he is." Yuya stated.

"Our names are Jackson Tsukumo, Yuya Sakuki, and Alito." Jackson told Yuma who doesn't know Jackson is his son yet.

"The two Utopias want to take on the duelist who is going to destroy the time-space continuum." Rio said.

"What Yuma and Jackson both have a Utopia monster how is that possible?" Tori asked Rio.

"Jackson is from the future, and he is both yours and Yuma's child." Rio told Tori. "Furthermore he is born 5 years from now and he also came from 20 years from now. His age is 15 years old. He attends New Domino High"

"How do you know this?" Tori asked Rio.

"I read his mind. I forgot to mention that Yuma hands Utopia to Jackson. Utopia stayed at Yuma's side and then at Jackson's side." Rio told Tori.

"Lets watch the duel." Tori told Rio.

"My turn. I draw. I play the spell 'Cybernetic uprising' which allows me to special summon 2 'Cyber' monsters from my hand. I summon 'Cybernetic Warrior Alpha'(Level:4 attribute: Earth Type:machine Atk:1900 Def:1000) and 'Cybernetic Warrior Delta' (Level:4 attribute: Earth Type:machine Atk:2200 Def:1000). I place 3 cards face down." Jackson did all in the first turn.

"I draw. I play the spell 'Dark Cybernetic Uprising' which allows me to special summon 2 'Dark Cyber' Monsters from my hand. I summon 'Dark Cybernetic Warrior Alpha'(Level:4 attribute: Dark Type:machine Atk:1900 Def:1000) and 'Dark Cybernetic Warrior Delta' (Level:4 attribute: Dark Type:machine Atk:2200 Def:1000). I place 1 card face down." The duelist did all in the first turn.

"That duelist apparently plays with dark versions of Jackson's cards." Astral told Yuma.

"My turn. I draw. I summon Pendulum scale 1 'Magician of Astromancy'(Level:5 attribute: Dark Type:spellcaster Atk:1200 Def:2400) and scale 8 'Master of Chronomancy' (Level:3 attribute: Dark Type:spellcaster Atk:1200 Def:600) to summon 'Odd-eyes pendulum dragon' (Level:7 attribute:dark Type:dragon Atk:2500 Def:2000) 'Cybernetic Drone' (Level:4 attribute: Dark Type:machine Atk:1900 Def:1000) from Jackson's hand, 'Gagaga Magician' (Level:4 attribute: Dark Type:Spellcaster Atk:1500 Def:1000) from Yuma's hand. I place 2 cards face down." Yuya did in his first turn.

"My turn. I draw. I summon Dark Pendulum scale 1'Darkness Witch' (Level:5 attribute: Dark Type:spellcaster Atk:1200 Def:2400) and scale 8 'Lord of Pendulum Darkness' (Level:3 attribute:dark Type:dragon Atk:1200 Def:600) to summon 'The Elf of Darkness' (Level:4 attribute:dark Type:fiend Atk:1900 Def:0). I place one card face down." The mysterious duelist did in the second turn.

"My turn. I draw. I play 'Gagaga magician' (Level:4 attribute: Dark Type:Spellcaster Atk:1500 Def:1000). I use my level 4 'Gagaga Magician' and Yuya's level 4 'Gagaga Magician' which was played from my hand to XYZ summon 'Number:39 Utopia' (Rank:4 Attribute:Light type:warrior Atk:2500 Def:2000). I send 'Number:39 Utopia' to attack 'Dark Cybernetic Warrior Alpha' with rising sun slash."

Yuma said as he turn went on.

"I activate the trap 'Darkness Retaliation' which both the attacker and victim both lose life points for the difference between the two monsters." The mysterious duelist countered.

Mysterious duelist – LP 4000 → 3400

Yuma – LP 4000 → 3400

"I place a card face down." Yuma concluded his turn.

"My turn. I draw. I play the spell 'Dark Emergency XYZ' to summon 'Dark Number:39 Utopia' (Rank:4 Attribute:Light type:warrior Atk:2500 Def:2000). I then power 'Dark Number:39 Utopia' with the spell 'Darkness Cybernetic Hard Drive' and increasing 'Dark Number:39 Utopia' to 3300 ATK. I send 'Dark Number:39 Utopia' to attack 'Number:39 Utopia' with rising sun darkness slash." The duelist did in his current turn.

Yuma – LP 3400 → 2600

"I end my turn." The duelist concluded his turn.

"My turn. I draw. I use my level 4 'Cyber' monsters to summon 'Number:39 Utopia' (Rank:4 Attribute:Light type:warrior Atk:2500 Def:2000). I play the spell 'Utopian Clan' bring fourth Cyber Number 39:Utopia Probe' (Rank: 5 Attribute light type:machine Atk:2900 Def:2500)'Temporal Number:39 Utopia Guardian' (Rank: 5 Attribute light type:warrior Atk:3000 Def:2900). I then play the spell 'Monster Reborn' to bring back dad's 'Number:39 Utopia' (Rank:4 Attribute:Light type:warrior Atk:2500 Def:2000). I then play the spell 'Cyber Armor' which allows me to use 'Cyber Number 39:Utopia Probe', 'Temporal Number:39 Utopia Guardian', and dad's 'Number:39 Utopia' all to my Number:39 Utopia's armor. Utopia's ATK is now 36000."

Then some strange power started to flow through Jackson that has never before been seen.

"I then play the spell 'Emergency XYZ' in which I summon another XYZ come on out 'Temporal Guardian Kronos'(Rank:10 Attribute:Light type:warrior Atk:3000 Def:3000)."

After 'Temporal Guardian Kronos' was summoned his hand blew off the cybernetic arm.

"I send 'Temporal Guardian Kronos' to attack 'The Elf of Darkness' with hands of time staff blast."

Mysterious Duelist – LP 3400 → 2300

"I send 'Number:39 Utopia' to attack with rising sun temporal data slash." Jackson said as he attacked and his cybernetic arm started to malfunction and his cards on the disk and in his deck were being shielded by Kailey's spirit.

Mysterious Duelist – LP 2300 → 0

Jackson wins.

As Jackson won he got Kailey back, and the time line is back to normal.

Jackson woke up the next morning without his hand and an arm that was fried and was in his clothes.

"Oh my god. What the hell is going on with my heart." Jackson said as he was in pain.

Kailey sat there and seen Jackson in pain. While she was in bed with her clothes in a basket

"Jackson what is going on?" Kailey asked.

"My heart is collapsing in on itself." Jackson answered her question.

"Want me to get your parents?" Kailey asked.

"Sure." Jackson answered her question.

Kailey got dressed fast and went downstairs to get Tori and Yuma so they can drive Jackson to New Domino Hospital.

When they arrived in the emergency room Alito, Yuya, and Yusei were called to the hospital to comfort Kailey, Tori, and Yuma.

"Kailey can you come here for a sec." Kite asked Kailey.

"Sure." Kailey answered the nurse.

"Can you please disrobe Jackson please? And can you get Jackson's cybernetics off of him?" Kite asked Kailey two tasks.

"Sure. I'm glad you asked me to do it." Kailey said to Kite.

"I know that you closer to him than anyone both of you know. Both of you came in during your exams every month during pregnancy. I know that your son is due in a couple days. Hopefully Jackson lives to see his son for the first time." Kite told Kailey the reason why he asked her into the room.

"I hope Jackson lives. I never gave up hope for Jackson." Kailey said.

Kite left the room so Kailey can disrobe Jackson.

"Jackson sit up." Kailey told Jackson.

"Sure." Jackson said in pain. While Kailey took his shirt off.

"Jackson lay down." Kailey told Jackson again.

"Alright." Jackson said in pain. While Kailey took off his shoes, shorts, socks, and underwear for the surgery to try to save his life.

"Orbital 7, put Jackson in the laser surgery table." Kite commanded Orbital 7.

"I...I...M...Master...K...Kite." Orbital 7 replied.

When Jackson was put on the laser surgery table. Jackson died on the table. A bright light appeared from nowhere. It was Astral whom Yuma hasn't seen in 6 years. Astral took Jackson's body to Astral World. Astral used the power of the numeron code to bring Jackson back from the dead.

"Jackson before you ask some questions let me explain to you what happened." Astral said to a revived Jackson.

"Jackson the duel that you were involved in along side of your dad, Yuya, and I. When you controlled both yours and your dads Utopia's your numeron power some how started to make your body collapse. When you were experiencing pain you reset the time line. You then woke up the next morning after the time line was reset. You felt pain from your heart. Later, you died on the table. I brought you to my world so I can fix your body and bring you back. You have a life full of potential ahead." Astral stated to Jackson.

Jackson wound up in a hospital bed.

"How is this possible?" Yusei asked. "Jackson died, then his body disappeared, and he is back in a hospital bed sleeping alive."

"Astral." Yuma and Tori said at the same time.

"Who is Astral?" Yuya asked.

"Astral was my duel ghost when I was Jackson's age. He was a friend. There was a time where I betrayed him and fell to some lies Ray Shadows A.K.A. Vector told me. During a duel in Sargasso, Astral couldn't trust me as he did before but he never gave up hope. We formed Zexal II, evolved 'Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barians Force' into its true form 'Rank-up-Magic Numeron Force', and shined the light on victory by summoning 'Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory' and beat Vector. After that, we beat the seven emperors, acquired all seven 'Mytharian' numbers, beat the barian deity Don Thousand, and seal Number 96 away. The rest is history." Yuma told Yuya.

Jackson woke up 3 days later. The first sight he saw was of his son Kite Yuma Reginald Tsukumo.

"Kite was born 3 hours ago. You started to move 30 minutes ago." Kite told Jackson.

After that, Jackson graduated early, and received the Fudo Cybernetics Scholarship. Kailey also graduated and received the Tea Gardner Scholarship in nursing. Jackson got a new arm, hand, and eye. Kailey and Jackson moved toward New Domino Institute of Technology. Jackson started to go to school at New Domino Institute of Technology. Kailey started to go to New Domino Institute of nursing which was now far from the Institute of technology. Tori still teaches at New Domino Middle. Yuma still teaches duel class at New Domino Middle. Yusei buys Kaiba corp. Dr. Faker died 2 weeks after Kite Tsukumo was born. Utopia stayed at Jackson's side. Flip was released from prison. Tori and Yuma reminisced about the 15 years they spent raising Jackson.


End file.
